


Unspoken Love

by MissAishi



Series: S.S. Best Mates (Rarry) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorkable, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Epic Friendship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Time, Flirting, Flirty Ron, Friends to Lovers, Ginny is the best sister, Harry doesn't wear heels, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Idiots in Love, POV Third Person Omniscient, Passion, Ron doesn't like Hermione, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Play, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, it's somehow hot and awkward at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAishi/pseuds/MissAishi
Summary: Ron wasn't expecting her to even show up tonight. But she did. He wasn't expecting her to dance with him. But she did... Harry didn't expect to fall for him in just one night after four years of friendship... But she did.





	Unspoken Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am dangerously triggered by the lack of Fem!Harry/Ron out there and I thought I would contribute just a little to the lost ship among the fandom. ENJOY!!

8:02... Okay, that was a good sign... Right? Only two minutes behind, there's... no way she could stand him up, right? Of course not! It had nothing to do with the face that he looked utterly ridiculous... Or the fact that he had shouted at her and practically demanded she showed up. Or the stress of being a Tri-Wizard Champion that never asked to be selected was all just too much for her and she was hiding in her room, having no intentions of showing herself in public...

“Or maybe she's just late.” The voice behind him made the red-head almost leap out of his skin and he visibly stiffened at their words, his hands that had been fiddling with the very frilly sleeve of his dress robes; for Merlin's sake, he had half a mind to just rip the ugly things free of his body.

He turned and looked down to see the familiar red hair that he shared with her, only about a shade darker. The look that his sister gave was enough to calm his nerves, if only for a second. But the second was over when her heard mad cackling behind them both and his face flushed a deep shade of magenta, his stomach flipping and his ears ringing.

“Ginny, this is the worst thing I've ever done,” He concluded, almost completely ignoring her words.

“You say that so much, it's lost all meaning,” Ginny narrowed her eyes at him with a look of frustration written all over her features. He reached up and his fingertips reached his throbbing temples, his sister's tone nearly causing a migraine. “Breathe, Ron. Trust me... She will be here...”

“What makes you so sure? Why would she show up with a bloke like me? I'm just a-”

His thoughts were silenced as Ginny forcefully grabbed both sides of his skull and forced him to look upwards at the top of the stairs and it was then that he felt like he was going to faint- whether it was from fear, or from astonishment, he couldn't tell.

At the very top of the stairs, the golden girl herself stood in a pure black floor length gown that ruffled gracefully at the front of her shins, gently exposing the silver of her heels that made her two inches taller than normal. A silver sash was tied around her waist and a bow flowed down her backside and the free strands nearly touched the back of her knees, matching the silver of her heels. The shoulder straps of the dress were wrapped delicately around her muscular shoulders where a scar was visible on her left collar bone. Around her neck was a silver chain with a golden lion's paw print, a gift from Ron's older brother, Fred, in her second year. But despite all her gracefulness, her beauty, and how the dress shined in the light of the candle, her hair was still quite the unruly mess, and the familiar circular framed glasses sat perched on the bridge of her nose.

“See?” Ginny stepped back and pushed Ron forward. “Go get her!”

Ron nearly tripped over the tail of his coat and stumbled forward, brushing off the front of his chest nervously as he watched her descend. But not as gracefully as any of the other girls had that night.

Harry has never worn heels before in her life. How could she walk in these? It felt like her ankles could roll and twist with every wrong step? Her grip on the skirt of her dress was tight enough to turn her knuckles white as she stepped down the staircase, looking forward and trying her best to appear as the definition of a Tri-Wizard Tournament... But that was out the window as soon as she forgot the mental count in her head.

Her heel was stuck on the edge of the step above and her toes were touching the step below. With her foot slanted at such and awkward angle, the rest of her limbs had no clue what to do other than give out and flail like a dying fish. Harry went flying head first down the staircase and let out a very unladylike shriek of fear. She braced for impact, nearly coming in contact with the floor below her and the remains of the staircase that she didn't make down, but the impact never came.

Instead, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body with a strength that she didn't recognize. Her glasses sat on her nose crookedly and she reached up, adjusting them gently and then looking up at the person who had saved her from going splat.

The face of her best friend in the world was all she could see. His face was red, not like his hair of course, but red like... He was blushing?

The grip on her thigh was tight- tighter than she deemed it necessary. His left arm was holding her around the middle of her back and resting against her waist as her hands were sprawled across his chest, almost like she was pushing herself off of the floor. It was then that she noticed how his fingers flexed on her thigh and his face turned even darker at the feel of her muscles under his touch. Now it was Harry's turn to blush.

She gently pushed herself back up off his chest and he removed his hands from her body, running a hand through his scruffy looking hair-do. Harry, in turn, gently brushed down the front of her dress and giggled nervously.

“S-Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“Hurt me?” Ron snorted. “Mate, you weigh as much as a baby dragon.”

Harry blushed even harder and looked down at her heels, cursing the girl that made her put them on in the first place. She lifted the dress up and sighed a little, observing the way the shiny material of the heels sparkled in the light of the torches lining the walls and rubbed her forehead, her fingertips ghosting over the scar under her bangs.

“Is it hurting again?” Harry tensed as she felt a hand on her bicep and looked up at Ron who offered her a small smile, his hair nearly mending with the flames dancing behind him on the stone. Harry shook her head slightly.

“No. Just my ego is bruised... Do you think anybody saw?”

“N-Nah, of course not-”

“Nice tumble, Potter!” An unfamiliar tone spiked behind her and she immediately went bright red with embarrassment and began to curse her own existence, knowing fully damn well that if someone doesn't belong in a scene like this, it was her.

Shifting her weight from her left, to her right, she grasped her hands around her body and looked down, focusing on Ron's shoes and letting out a frustrated sigh. Her best friend seemed very keen on her emotions, knowing just how much she was uncomfortable and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his fingers grasping her bicep in a protective manner that he's done time and time again. Only this time, she could feel the heat radiating off of him and it was hard to discern him from the old radiator at the Dursley's.

The fear slowly began to melt away as she leaned closer to him, always finding comfort in his grasp and never once refusing his touch in their four years of friendship. Harry was nearly ready to forget the world in his arms until...

“Miss Potter! There you are!” She hissed a little and tensed up, looking over at Professor McGonagall who seemed to be wearing the exact same robes as she did earlier today. Okay, now that's just rude. How come she has to wear this monkey suit and her teacher can wear whatever she chooses? Not fair.

“Yes, Professor?”

“Are you and Mr. Weasley ready?”

“R-Ready, Professor?” Harry hated how timid her voice sounded. Like a tiny mouse about to be eaten by a hawk in a wheat field.

“To dance!” Oh, for Salazar sake... “It's tradition that the three champions, in your case, four, are the first to dance! Surely I told you that,” Harry violently shook her head, fear coiling in her stomach and pooling in her eyes. “Oh, well now you know.” McGonagall caste a disapproving look at Ron's dress robes before walking off to berate more students.

Harry dared to take a nervous look at Ron who looked like he could vanish in the walls, he was so terrified. Nothing about dancing ever appealed to him, and the thought that they would have to be the first ones was damn near mortifying. A look of pure terror wept over his eyes and his grip around her arm slowly loosened.

If there's one thing that Harry has known about her best friend, it's that when the fear starts to kick in, it's very hard to pull him out of it. Harry quickly took point in front of him and grasped his hands in hers, her thumb stroking across his knuckles comfortingly.

“Hey, Ron, look at me. Right here,” She placed her right hand on his cheek and at that moment, all he could see was the bright green of her casting eyes, almost like he was entranced. “It's gonna be totally fine, okay? So what if we mess up? We'll do it together. Like we do everything together, okay?”

Ron felt something... Almost indescribable. He felt something like it when he watched the Beauxbatons girls walk. He felt something like it when he saw Viktor Krum on his broomstick, turning the brutal sport into an artform. Something like it... But not this. This was... Why were his hands so sweaty? Why did it feel like his heart was about to leap out of his throat? Why was he bouncing off his heels like that?

“Okay?” He watched her lips move, almost in slow motion. He stared at how they pouted slightly at his silence and how her eyes drooped slightly. But then his eyes lit up like a candle and he gripped her hands in his. Both pairs of hands were calloused, but Harry's carried far more scars, more callouses, and her nails seemed roughly chewed down to the flesh. He knew that she had a bad habit of chewing on her nails when she was nervous or focused.

“Okay.” Harry looked like she could conquer anything with that one look from him. Her heart fluttered a little and she jumped a little, her heels clicking on the floor like she was attempting to tap dance.

In this moment, it was just the two of them. They didn't notice anything else... Not the looks they got from their house mates, not the casting gaze from across the room from Cedric, or the bright and sparkling smile that Hermione had on her face, even as Viktor Krum took her hand and led her down the staircase.

The music from the hall sounded with loud tones and Harry tensed up, her heart leaping a little as she felt her toes flex around in the toes of her heels. Ron stepped up and held out his arm for her, a smile written all over his features.

Harry reached out and placed her trust in her best friend, her fingers curling into the fabric of his ridiculous looking jacket. And with a confidence that could outmatch Albus Dumbledore himself, they stepped into beat with the six others in front of them. Ron stole a glance at Harry who marched on with her head held high, looking brighter than when she returned to their Common room with that golden, shiny egg in her grasp.

The music slowly went silent as Ron took Harry's hand in his, threading his fingers with hers and she slowly rested her hand on his shoulder, feeling a shaky one grasp at her waist and she felt the breath in her lungs hike into her throat.

Ron leaned forward and gently whispered into her ear. “Breathe, Harry.”

The band began to play the elegant song that they heard played when Ron danced with McGonagall and they sprung into action. Ron's grip on her hand tightened slightly as he pulled her towards him, his chest pressed to hers as they moved backwards, Harry carefully stepping in time with him as they colored themselves over the dance floor. A silly grin crossed Harry's face as Ron grasped her waist and lifted her up a little, spinning on his heel and gently setting her back down on the floor. With a strange, foreign grace, Harry could almost anticipate his moves, bounding with him and giggling carelessly, even as more souls joined them on the dance floor.

Ron grasped her hand tightly and took a step back, lifting her arm and hand into the air and watching as she spun, holding onto him as she did so. She must have spun around almost 4 times because as soon as she was crushed back against his body, her world was whirling around with her. Ron grunted slightly as she slammed herself against his chest but couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his throat at the look of absolute carefree fun that he hasn't seen in Harry's eyes since the Quidditch World Cup.

The dance between the two of them seemed to go on forever... Or at least, that's how it felt. But not in a bad way, but in the best way possible. Harry never really wanted to tear herself away from the gentle grip that he had on her waist but she knew that she had been far too graceful for too long and she was overdue for an episode of clumsiness.

Harry stepped back and let out a surprised gasp as the pointy heel of her shoe stuck into the hem of her dress and the fabric took her foot out from under her. She slipped backwards and nearly went tumbling to the floor. Ron sprung into action, both hands grasping her waist and pulling her back up, holding her close to his chest as his breath tickled across her flushed cheeks, her hair ruffling at his pants and huffs.

Harry swore she felt her heart stop. It was only then that she realized just how blue those eyes were... Small flecks of silver scattered throughout his iris but not diminishing just how blue they could be... Brighter than a batch of the Draught of Peace that she has seen in her Potion's textbook. Fingers curled into the delicate flesh of her waist above her dress, his nails gently biting on her muscles a little as she felt her knees shake and whatever remaining strength she had before she fell, she was certain that it would be impossible to stand back up until she was ready.

Ron watched as Harry's lips parted slightly and the tip of her tongue ghosted over her bottom lip, the sight being probably the most sensual act that he has seen her make in their entire time of being friends. The glint of her deep green orbs behind her glasses reminded him of the sky, sparkling like stars among the deep black of her bangs that slowly rolled down off her face and exposed the pink lighting bolt scar on her forehead. Her fingers ghosted around his neck and held on tight as if he could possibly let her go.

It felt like time stopped, but only mere seconds passed by as they had felt many pairs of eyes on them at once. Harry seemed broken from the trance that he had her in and she glanced around, seeing half of the crowd of students staring at her and Ron, making her heart almost leap from her ribcage.

Ron slowly pulled her back to her feet, his hands removed from her waist and Harry suddenly felt very lonely without his touch on her body. Her legs quivered but she managed to keep her stance, her face still a bright red that almost combated the colors on her Quidditch uniform.

A wolf whistle broke through the crowd and it just deepened her blush and she suddenly felt very bad about embarrassing Ron in front of the entire student body, knowing he must have felt scrutinized under their watchful gazes. But without any warning, Ron had grasped her hand in his and tugged her lightly by the arm, dragging her off the dancefloor and away from the crowd to a bench near the tower of glasses that sat perched near the giant grand piano on the far side of the Great Hall.

He took a seat and pulled Harry down next to him, placing a hand on her knee and looking down at her thighs. Harry let out a little hiccup of nervousness but watched as he removed his hand and knelt down in front of her, pulling off her shoes carefully and seeing the tiny blisters forming at the base of her pinky toes.

“Harry,” She looked down and her fingers curled into the skirt of her dress. “Leave the shoes off. They're not doin' you any favours.”

A giggle broke the silence as she nodded and pushed the vile things away with her foot and slowly stood back up, now feeling much better even if the floor was very cold, but soft. The dress covered her feet perfectly, but Ron assured her that nobody will be looking at her feet.

So when they returned to the dancefloor, there was a little unspoken competition between the two. Ron began to lead the dance until Harry's aggressive side pulled him closer and she started to lead instead, making Ron stumble a little but he couldn't ignore that spark in her eyes. So they fought for dominance on the dance floor until, as it turns out, Harry was the far more competitive one.

The Golden Girl's foot went behind her friend's ankle and he stumbled backwards, nearly tripping until Harry gripped him by his wrists and pulled him right back, pressing her chest flushed to his and staring up at him, a smirk on her lips that could combat Malfoy's. A breathless complaint sprung from Ron but Harry ignored it as she flicked her finger under his nose playfully, making his cheeks burn.

The few words that were exchanged between the two was, in a way, poetic. Everybody knew that they didn't need words to convey what the other wanted them to do. Once Harry stepped up, Ron fell in behind. Once Ron posed a question, Harry was quick to respond. The two were so inseparable that it was impossible for there to not be something between them.

Hermione could see it, from her place on the dance floor as she moved with her very silent partner. She could see how Harry's eyes lit up when Ron grasped her waist. How Ron would smile when Harry followed his lead. It was beautiful, elegant, and everything those two weren't.

But somehow, tonight, those two were inseparable. Throughout the rest of the slow songs, Harry and Ron moved in sync like birds on the wind; like leaves floating down to the Earth after the harsh temperatures of fall graced the air. It was like a song, and only those two knew the words.

When the slow songs ceased, they moved to a table all on their own and Harry stumbled into her seat, giggling a little as Ron left her for a second, returning with a goblet full of her favorite drink, iced cold pumpkin juice. She accepted it and leaned back in her chair, gently fanning her face with one hand while holding the goblet in the other.

Ron watched her as the blush from her face spread down to her neck and across her chest. He couldn't stop staring as her chest fell and rose with every deep breath, the pendant on her neck glinting as her lungs expanded and deflated. His eyes trailed slightly lower and it was then that he realized her dress showed just a small amount of cleavage from where he was sitting. The gentle curve of her breasts was obscured by the ribbon holding it up around her shoulders but the way they moved as well with every harsh intake, it was unmistakable... How could he have not noticed before just how beautiful she had become?

The way her hair fell in a mess of unruly waves around her crown and ears; the way her skin glistened after every practice or match and how flushed she looked from the adrenaline rush; how her eyes glinted whenever she was happy or excited; the soft, gentle curves of her womanly figure that was always hidden under baggy clothes or her school uniform; her strong calloused hands that always sought refuge in his own when they were alone, or frightened; how she came crawling into his bed before their second year as she spoke of the horrors she saw in Knockturn Alley and he was right there to comfort her... He was always there with her. And she was always there for him.

Harry's lips left the rim of the goblet and she looked at Ron who had seemed to get lost in the thread count of her sleeve and gently snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Hey, you okay over there?” He snapped to attention and his face burned something fierce.

Ron's gaze snapped back up to her eyes and he saw the mischievous glint in them that made his cheeks only burn harder.

“F-Fine, mate. No worries.” He squeaked on the words but Harry didn't question him further as the empty plates in front of them began to shimmer and almost as if reading their minds, food appeared and if there's one thing Harry knew, Ron wanted to come for the food. So she sat back and let him eat, nibbling a little bit on the pulled pork on her plate and looked up just as Ron shoveled another forkful of gravy drenched mashed potato in his mouth and she made a face at him that made him stop eating.

“What?” He spoke with his mouth full and a tiny amount of gravy dripped from his lip and down onto the plate. The quizzical look that he was giving her was too much for Harry to handle and she dropped her fork with a loud clinking noise and a loud snort left her nose. The unladylike noise was enough to send Ron into hysterics of his own, trying hard to not spit food everywhere as he covered his mouth with a napkin and Harry folded her hands over her nose in a prayer motion, attempting to squelch the noises leaving her mouth and nose, the snorts not ceasing as Ron nearly fell from his seat.

People were staring, they both knew very well that they were. But they couldn't bring themselves to care enough. Let them stare, because as far as they were concerned, nothing else mattered.

After eating and talking about almost nothing and everything, Harry had another wicked look that Ron could never resist, even if he tried. The music picked up and the very popular band, _The Weird Sisters_ , stirred up the group of students and it was then that Harry grabbed her date by the hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall. With all of the noise and commotion, along with dim lights, nobody noticed as they pranced around the corridors, the light of the moon and the glistening of the snow the only illumination they had and the sounds from the Great Hall almost like ghosts.

“Harry, what are we doing?” Ron spoke in a fierce tone as Harry jumped out into the snow, the cold biting into the soles of her feet but her smile brighter than ever. Ron watched as she bent down, giving him another view of her cleavage as her fingers dug into the snow and created a ball of the soft flakes of ice, her hot hands melting it a little as she grinned and shouted a quick “Think fast!” at him before she sent the sphere hurdling for him and it hit him straight in the shoulder, making him stumble back a little as the sleeve of his jacket began to get soaked.

“Oh, you are so in for it!” Ron dropped the jacket off his shoulders and it pooled onto the stone floor as he rushed into the snow, grabbing fistfuls of snow and creating large snowballs, hurling them at the female that was attempting to dodge his shots but was almost struck every single time, the ice melting immediately as it came in contact with her hot skin.

The skirt around Harry's legs restricted her movements a little but she still managed to land many shots on her friend as he couldn't stop laughing as she tripped almost every time she tried to run. Doubling over a little and holding onto his stomach as she went face first into the snow, her glasses flying off her face and into the snow, she let out a growl of sudden frustration as he seemed to take joy in her comical pain so she leaped up, grabbed her skirt in her hands and went running for him.

He barely had any time to react as she pounced on him, tackling him to the floor as her hands began tugging on the hilarious looking front shirt, his bow tie coming untied as he gripped her waist and his fingernails bit into her skin, tickling her in a way she had forgotten about for months.

Low blow. Harry turned into a giggling mess as he wiggled his fingers between the space of her ribs and watched as she squirmed around on top of him like a worm in mud. Harry's hips wiggled slightly as her skirt was now bunched about her thighs, her knees digging into the snow next to his waist as her rear was right on his hips. A little grunt left his chest as he removed his touch from her and she slowly stopped giggling, her face the epitome of breathless beauty as she fell forward, her hands in the snow next to his head and her breath tickling his face slightly.

The snow fell down from the sky at a gracefully slow pace and decorated her hair in beautiful white crystals as the moonlight bathed her in a new glow that made her look even more lovely than she did before.

“H...Harry,” Ron's words were uncertain, almost fearful as her smile faded at a snail's pace and her fingers dug into the snow, the audible crunching making him tense up slightly. How she was able to instill this reaction in him, he would never know.

It all happened at once. When her gaze met his lips that were wet from the snow that was still flecked in his bright red hair, how his lashes fluttered, how he seemed nearly terrified of what would happen next, whatever he thought, it was not this.

Harry slowly bent down, her biceps flexing and her shoulders rolling slightly as she pressed her chest to his and her lips were almost millimeters apart. She whispered something that Ron had to strain to hear before he felt something warm, sweet, and soft pressing onto his lips that were struggling not to quiver.

There was no explanation for why she closed the distance, no logical reason for it. Only that it felt right; and it might have been the best choice she has ever made. When her lips met his, he shuddered a little under her body and she could feel him tensing a little but as her fingers carded into the softness of his hair, all fears from his body had vanished. The feeling was almost indescribable, and Ron wasn't about to attempt to as he slowly began to sit up off the snow, the back of his shirt and pants thoroughly soaked as he reached up, one hand placed on the small of her back, the other curling into her messy hair at the base of her skull.

The moment was almost perfect. Her feet rested on his legs as her knees dug into the snow, her fingers twisting around his locks and her nose pressed on his cheekbone as she moved her lips in time with his like they have done this all of their lives. Ron's fingers dug into the soft flesh exposed by the back of her dress through the laces and she let out a little gasp as his nails pinched her skin, making her body buck forward on instinct against his, creating a friction that had him stirring, attempting to grasp for control. But even with the frigid temperatures around them, it could do nothing to calm this want he felt deep in the pit of his stomach.

Harry whimpered slightly as her left hand slid down his neck into the collar of his shirt, tracing little patterns on the skin of his back between his shoulder blades. Ron's grip on her hair tightened a little and he jerked forward, his tongue sliding out of the space between his lips and tracing hers in a gentle motion that Harry couldn't resist. Her lips parted and the kiss between them turned deep, passionate, needy. His teeth gripped at the flesh of her tender bottom lip and her tongue pressed onto his, tracing over the top row of his teeth teasingly. The breath from her nose almost not enough, she pulled back a little, the kiss being broken with a hot, sticky separation noise and she could see the desire in his blue irises as he grabbed her by the waist and pressed a hot, desperate kiss to her neck, just above her collar bone.

“Ah!” The noise was high, and sexually charged as his lips moved all over her skin, peppering her in feather like kisses from the place of her sternum, to her strong jawline, his teeth gripping at her unpierced earlobe and tugging softly and making her whimper like a wounded puppy, her insides burning with a sensation she's never felt before. It was very hard to ignore the noises she was making and he was trying his very best to squash his arousal, trying to not scare her off prematurely by teenage hormones.

“R..Ron... W-We're gonna get caught,” She spoke in the most breathy tone, it made Ron let out another groan as his teeth grazed over the soft flesh of her neck, making her shudder slightly, her grip on his body tightening.

“I know.” He muttered against her skin which made shudders coarse down her spine in the most tantalizing way. Harry whimpered a little as she gripped his shoulders and pushed him back slightly, his kiss bruised lips parting from her flesh. A look of fear crossed his features as she looked down at him, her chest rising and falling at a speed that reminded him of hyperventilating. “H-Harry...”

If it wasn't for the sudden voice that they heard, their trance wouldn't have been broken. Harry looked up and saw two shadows fast approaching their location. A look of terror crossed her features as she leaped up, grabbed Ron's hand, and darted for the corridor across the way, their feet moving at high speed across the stone as Ron grasped the coat he dropped and Harry pulled open a door, without caring where it went, and stumbled backwards, grabbing Ron by his collar and pulling him in with her, the door closing behind them. Harry stumbled back a little as she hit a wall and realized that she chose a broom cupboard to hide in.

“Shh!” Ron let out a hiss and his hand went over his own mouth as he could hear feet stomping nearby, the voices of the Professor Severus Snape, and the foreign Igor Karkaroff bantering back and forth. In Harry's desperate attempt to get away, she had forgotten about her glasses and her vision was blurry; very blurry. Harry's hands rested on Ron's chest as she strained to see around in the dark room, her body wiggling around to attempt to make space for the both of them in the tight space.

“It's a sign, Severus! You know it as well as I!” His deep Russian accent could be distinguished in the loudest of crowds. Harry whimpered a little in fear as she pulled Ron closer, completely crippled due to her lack of sight. Ron wrapped his arms around her protectively and his body pressed hers against the wall to keep her grounded and away from the door so if they were caught here, he would be the one spotted first.

As the two outside argued a little, Ron attempting to hear what they were saying, he was suddenly taken by surprise when he felt Harry's ghost like touch on the front of his shirt, making him gasp slightly.

“Shh...” She copied him as she pressed a finger to his lips and her hands made quick work of the few buttons on his shirt as she gripped the collar of the soft fabric and pulled it down a little, exposing his chest partly to her as she saw a small scar on his left pectoral, her eyes immediately showing sorrow... When he was knocked off the horse on the chess board... A wound he took for her.

Ron seemed to sense her mood shift as he pressed his finger to the underside of her chin and tilted her head back up to meet his gaze. “None of that, mate... I'm still here... and so are you.”

Harry smiled weakly as her finger traced a little heart around his scar. The voices outside seemed like background noise as Ron got lost in her delicate touch but coarse fingers. She slipped her hand under the fabric of his shirt and tugged it off his right shoulder, leaning up a little and pressing her lips to his skin in turn. The tickle of her wet mouth on his flesh made a whine leave his throat as he pressed his hands into the wall next to her and let her do whatever she pleased. He wanted to show her just how much she means to him... And she was scared; terrified that one day she would wake up and her best and most adored friend wouldn't be there with her any longer. So her fingers gripped his skin, her lips traveled around his neck, and her chest was on his, able to feel every savage beat of his heart.

Ron never saw Harry as the type to make moves like this... She was always shy and timid around boys, and would cower at mocking eyes. The fight that they had about her placing her name into the Goblet of Fire was now a distant memory and Ron would never doubt her word again... She has never lied to him.

So as her lips moved all over his skin, her teeth tugging at the sensitive flesh of his shoulder, her fingers moving all over his chest and down his abdomen, all the blood rushed downward towards his crotch and he tumbled forward, his whole body betraying him as he can't keep himself from whimpering pitifully.

“Oh, Merlin, Harry...” She stole a glance upwards and saw that he was almost in agony under her caress and her lips and she blinked a little to try and clear the cloudiness of her vision. With as much sensuality in her movement as she could muster, she leaned back against the wall and gripped his hand in hers, guiding his touch from the wall down to the soft curve of her rear.

“You were right, Ron... I am here... And I don't want to be anywhere else but here. With you,” A look of surprise sparked in his features as he felt the plump muscle under his fingertips, that dress leaving hardly anything up to chance as he could feel every crease from the bend of her leg to her rump, the outline of her panties, and the hotness of her skin.

Ron gripped her bum with both hands and lifted her up off the floor, her feet no longer on the cold stone of the cupboard floors, hiking her dress up around her waist and wrapping her legs around his hips, pressing himself in between them and holding her to the wall of the cupboard. A gasp of pleasure tumbled from her lips as she felt him press into the thin fabric of her panties, her eyes squeezing shut and her fingers trembling a little.

Harry knew nothing about this, nor had she been curious until very recently... Her body had been reacting to her own touches that she's never known before, and it was something that she was extremely curious about, but had no time to delve further into it with the tournament, the nonstop homework and assignments, and the drama of her nightmares, she ignored it. But now, she is reacting in full force. Her body is shaking, her insides are tingling, and there's a growing wetness that's pressed against Ron that neither of them could ignore.

With harsh kisses on her skin, rough tugs at her dress, and overwhelming heat between them both, they almost forgot about how cold it actually was outside of their little haven in the broom cupboard. Ron gripped her and bucked his hips against her core, making her whimper a little as he ground on her sensitive slit just under the soft fabric of her underwear. Harry was too lost in how he was touching her, how he was holding her, how his breath ghosted over her skin to notice the tug at the bow on her back and the sash fell from her waist and down to the floor. The dress immediately bunched around her waist and exposed the soft pale beige panties wrapped around her crotch.

Ron growled with an animalistic lust as he placed his hands on her outer thighs and held on tight, his lips capturing hers in another blood boiling kiss. Harry's fingers made quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt and she tugged on it harshly, untucking the material from the waist of his pants and pushing it down, exposing his taught chest and broad shoulders, his collarbones jutting out against his skin to show the weight that he's lost since his second year.

“R...Ron...” Her voice stumbled a little as she gripped at his shoulders, the feeling of warmth from his movements on her core making her shake a little bit. He stopped his movements and looked down into her eyes, noting the fear behind the haze of arousal and he suddenly felt like he went too far.

“Harry... W..We can stop, y-you don't have to-”

“N-No!” She snipped a little roughly as she reached up, pressing her hands to his cheeks and shaking her head, her bangs falling into her eyes as they could barely be seen in the darkness. Ron frowned at how dark it was and reached into his pocket, grasping the handle of his wand and flicking it with a little whisper of “ _Lumos._ ” And the wand hit the tile with a clatter and the illumination was enough for him to see her eyes, the one thing he couldn't keep his own off of.

When they finally had the light they needed, Ron made another attempt at giving her ample opportunities for her to get out and run, but she refused.

“No, Ron. You... you're my best friend... my other half... If there is anybody I would want to be in here with, it is you. I can only trust you with everything that I have and everything that I am... Do you trust me?”

He nodded. “I trust you, Harry.”

A smile graced her features as she jumped up a little and her lips were on his once again as her fingers began to tug at the ties of her dress, pulling on them a little violently as she tried to remove the dastardly thing. Ron noticed her struggle and chuckled as he placed his hands on the laces and made quick work of them, nearly tearing the fabric in the short time and as soon as the dress was loosened, it fell off her chest and all of it hung loosely about her waist. Ron broke the kiss for a second and looked down, blushing deep crimson at the matching white bra that clung around her chest, holding up her soft breasts that were not fully developed. 34B was her bra size and she was incredibly self conscious of the size, knowing that most girls her age were much larger than her.

Ron reached down and grabbed the dress, leaning back enough to pull the clothing off her body and dropping it to the floor as his hands moved over her waist and up her bare back, taking note of all the tiny scars he could feel under his palms. He didn't care, they all told a story and he loved her all the same, scars or no scars.

So when Harry grabbed his hand and placed it to where the bra was hooked, he felt his hands tremble a little as he struggled with the stubborn hooks. Laces was one thing, but tiny hooks was a completely new thing that he was not used to. So when he tugged on it angrily and the metal hook bent in order to be loosened, Harry whined in disapproval at her bra being ruined but was soon forgotten as it hit the floor and her breath hitched in her throat at his hands on her breasts.

“Oh, bloody hell!” She cursed a little as his index fingertip and thumb squeezed at her sensitive purple colored nipples and tugged teasingly on them, making her back arch off the wall and into his touch. Ron smirked and leaned down, whispering in her ear.

“That's my line, mate.” And in an instant, his lips were on her neck again and she leaned back a little, watching his kisses trail down her chest and gripped her thighs, lifting her up more and pressing his lips to her nipples, suckling on her left breast as he kneaded and massaged the right one, making her body squirm and her heart pounding in her chest.

Never in his wildest dreams did he believe this could have ever happened... Since day one, he saw Harry as his best friend; one who he would go for if he needed anything... He never imagined her as his lover... His girlfriend, even. But it explained everything now. Why when he was upset or overwhelmed, he would seek out Harry and not Hermione. When something bad would happen, he would choose her shoulder to lean on and nobody else's. It was unspoken... Ron was in love with her. It was only when he saw her at the top of that staircase that he realized his feelings... Because in that moment, that little girl he grew up with was gone. And all he could see was a young woman that he would rather die than be without.

So as he was caressing her supple body, kissing all inches of her, removing her clothing piece by piece, he had every intention on holding onto her and never letting her go. As his fingers crossed her crotch, she let out a louder moan and threw her head back, feeling it slam on the wooden rack behind her. Ron groaned at her noises and his erection pressed on his zipper painfully, the sensitive flesh of his shaft being bitten by the metal teeth over his crotch. Harry looked down as Ron grabbed at her panties and quickly tugged them down her legs. She was unshaven, and the tuft of brown curls sitting on top of her sex, to her, was very unattractive as she had no intentions of doing this tonight.

But Ron knew better. So without warning, he carded his fingers through the soft fluff over her slit and he could see how it glistened in the light of his wand. So he wiggled his fingers around a little between the fur and when he felt burning hot flesh, he reacted as if he had just been burned. His fingers pulled back a little but he immediately went back and pressed the length of his digits over her dripping slit and she whined loudly as he pulled back and looked at his shiny fingers.

“Jeez, Harry, you're wetter than the Black Lake...” His words made her face turn even pinker, if that was possible, and her eyes threatened to roll back as she reached down and pressed her palm on his crotch, making him jerk forward and into her touch, his own eyes rolling back at the sudden surge of pleasure.

Knitting her eyebrows together, Harry made quick work, unzipping his pants and pushing them down, seeing them pool around his ankles as she used her feet, digging her heels into the waist of his briefs and pushing them down, his erection standing up and gently tapping the underside of her thigh. She blushed at the wet slap it made and looked down, seeing just how large he was and she suddenly felt like she was way in over her head.

Ron reached up and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb as he gripped his shaft in his hand, hardly being able to control himself as he pressed his cock on her slit and moved his hips a little, her wetness coating him in the lubricant he needed in order to get even close to being inside of her.

Ron knew very well that she was a virgin- very, very well, but it wasn't going to deter him... This may have been her first, but he would make it the best... So when he pressed a kiss on her lips and pushed his hips forward at a new angle, he pressed against her tight, squeezing entrance and she felt a sudden spike in her stomach as it felt completely unusual to have something attempting to breach her pussy.

“R...Relax, Harry... C...Can't...” He grunted in frustration as he rubbed her hip soothingly and with a sudden snap of his hips, he was able to push into her with little resistance.

Harry wanted to scream. This was something so new, so different, she didn't know if she loved it or hated it. Her insides were squeezing him so tight, it felt like a tourniquet was around his cock and he could barely stand, it was the strangest feeling in the world. He was only three inches in and it felt like he might rip her in half if he pushed in any further. Closing his eyes and pressing his nose into her shoulder as she dug her nails into his back, she rolled her hips a little and felt more of his length slip inside of her. A whimper left her lips as she felt like he was close to a foreign barrier inside of her and she looked up at Ron, pressing a kiss to his ear and then to his cheek as he met her eyes, panting like crazy.

“J...Just do it, Ron... T...Take me... I'm yours.” She stuttered over her words but there was a look in her eyes as if to challenge him. He knew she wasn't going to back down, so neither was he. He grabbed hold of her ass, digging his nails into her skin as he thrust forward with so much force, her entire body jerked backwards. Harry felt something inside of her snap and it felt like a stab inside of her. But the pain was sudden, harsh, but immediately faded as it was the most addictive fullness she's ever felt in her entire life.

Ron moaned, loud. His voice echoed off the walls of the cupboard and his back curled as he pressed his nose back into her shoulder, the feeling of his best friend wrapped around his cock so tightly that it was like she was a glove on his length. As his nails dug into her rear, she wanted to scream out in pain and pleasure but instead, he gripped his hair, pulled his head back, and smashed her lips on his to silence herself, realizing that anybody passing nearby could very well hear them.

Her moans were passed into his mouth and he pressed his tongue to her lips gently as he could feel her slowly become a little more loose around his girth. Rubbing circles on her skin and humming softly, she began to relax.

As the feeling of pain completely dissipated, she pulled her lips back from his with a soft smacking noise and whimpered as she looked down at him completely sheathed inside of her.

“Y..You can move now.”

“A-Are you sure?” Ron didn't want to hurt her... That was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. But when she gave her approving nod, he slowly pulled back and the tingles that raced down his spine as her pussy tugged on his shaft made his whole body shiver. Harry let out a little whine as he pulled out and she could feel every ridge, every vein as he pulled out and then with a slow push, he was back inside of her, and this time, it was much less painful and much more pleasurable.

“Oh fuck...” That was a word that Ron has never heard out of her before. But damn it, did it describe the feeling perfectly. Fuck was all that came to mind as he pulled back again and then pushed back in, a little faster this time. He kept the slow, gentle rhythm with her as he got used to his size and before long, Harry was looking into his eyes, hers burning with lust as she let out a sudden demand.

“Harder...” It's like he died and gone to heaven, he never expected that look to come from Harry and her eyes had never held that much raw emotions before. But he couldn't refuse her request because up until this point, he had been holding back. So when he gripped her ass and slammed into her, her whole body jolted and she clung to him like a vice.

“B-Bloody hell, Harry... You feel so good...” His words felt like honey in her soul as she devoured all of his praises, her nails raking up his back and to his shoulders. At this point, she had no clue how it could possibly get better but as usual, Ron was there to prove her wrong.

He slowly licked his fingertips and reached down and with his thrusts into her, pressed his dripping digits on her throbbing clit and she nearly shrieked. But Ron saw it coming and he pulled her down to his shoulder and he hissed as he felt her teeth sink into his flesh, his eyes rolling back at the pain and the pleasure.

As he slowly teased the bundle of nerves and didn't stop his thrusts into her, not willing to cease until he could feel her release around his cock. So he kept moving, and trying to hold back his own upcoming release until she was ready to cum in time with him.

Harry squinted her eyes closed as she released his shoulder, a bruise forming on his skin as she suddenly felt something inside of her begin to tighten up. The feeling of him rubbing her clit and hammering into her like a wild animal, it was almost too much for her. She has never felt this before and she was scared that if they kept going, something was going to happen and her heart could stop.

“R..Ron... I...”

“You're close, aren't you?” He muttered into her ear as he grasped her thigh and began to pound up into her at a different angle and it was somehow tighter this way, as he felt the entrance of her womb slipping around the crown of his cock with every deep thrust into her.

“C..Close...” It was a question, not a statement. She had no idea what he was talking about and all she could do was whimper and wiggle as her insides felt like they were being squeezed by a rubber band and then she felt it snap and her pleasure spiked up her spine and she chanted his name like she was attempting to summon a ghost, her eyes rolling back and her ears turning red as she squeezed around him, her body shaking and trembling like crazy as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

The feeling of her orgasm was enough to send Ron rocketing over the edge. Everything inside of him began to scream desperately, _“Pull out, pull out, fuckin' pull out of her!”_ But he couldn't. Harry wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as humanly possible and the only way to pull out of her was to drop her and he had no intentions of doing that to her.

So he snapped himself forward and his seed spilled out inside of her, jetting into her womb at the rate of a hex, his hips jerking a little as his cum flowed inside of her and the warmth of his spunk made her body radiate with a new feeling that she didn't know was possible.

Ron couldn't stay standing. His legs completely gave out as his orgasm hit him full force and he stumbled backwards against the other wall and went sliding down onto his rear, Harry bouncing a little on his cock which made him buck up into her a little, her pussy milking the rest of his cum free as she squeezed him tight, her whole face showing nothing but pleasure and happiness, her forehead resting on his shoulder and her breath ghosting over his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and held her close.

They didn't say a word for many minutes... All they did was bask in the glow of their post-orgasm tingles and the light of Ron's wand that was slowly dying down. Her eyes shined with tears as they kissed on his skin, both their bodies glistening with sweat that they didn't know they could get from the cold weather outside. But in this room, it felt like it was burning hot.

When the shaking stopped, Harry slowly lifted her head up and pressed a gentle kiss on Ron's nose who thought her kiss would land on his lips and ended up kissing her chin in response. Harry gave a breathless giggle as she slid one hand up his neck and carding through his hair.

“H...How long have you felt this way about me, Ron?”

The question caught him off guard. But he was not going to deny his honest answer. “In truth... I... I think forever...” He grasped her hands in his and gently kissed over every one of her knuckles as she pressed her nose against his neck and her lips found his neck again where she felt his hammering pulse and he groaned a little as she licked the pressure point.

“T...Then we're in agreement.” She smiled so bright that Ron couldn't think of anything else in this moment other than this beautiful girl in his arms with his cock still buried inside of her. If anybody could see them right now, they would either be very upset, or very jealous. Here she was, the Girl Who Lived, confessing her love to him after the steamiest sex he's ever going to have in his whole entire life.

Not a soul on Earth wouldn't be jealous of him.

Harry didn't want to move, because Ron was too warm, too solid, and too amazing to let go of but when they heard the charm of the clock indicating that the Yule Ball was soon to stop, they knew that they were short for time. Harry pressed her hands into his chest and slowly scooted back, letting out a sudden squeak as his cock fell free from inside of her and slapped onto his abdomen, his length very much deflated and covered in cum and blood. Harry immediately felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she saw the blood and looked down at herself.

“Oh no, no, no, I-I'm so sorry Ron! I-I just assumed that-that it wasn't my time b-but I knew I was a little late and, oh Merlin, I'm so sorry,”

“Harry, Harry, what are you talking about?” He stopped her babbling as he gripped her shoulders a little and rubbed at her flesh a little and she silenced and glanced down.

“T..The blood...”

Ron looked down and a breathless chuckle erupted from his throat. Harry looked at him like he was crazy. How could he possibly think that was funny? Any sensible man would have found that revolting!

“Harry... that's normal for a girl... Don't worry, you were supposed to bleed.”

“Oh...” She looked so much more relieved as she lifted up Ron's wand and whispered the cleaning charm and watched as their bodies were cleansed immediately of their mixed fluids. But Ron knew that it didn't clean the inside and he was scared. But how could he tell her?

Harry slowly found her sea legs and stood up again, her knees trembling a little but she was up on her feet again and reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

“W..We need to get back.” Was all she said as she reached for her undergarments and pulled them on. Ron in turn pulled on his clothes and as he yanked up his underwear, his head smacked against hers and she jerked back, holding her forehead and hissing.

“A-Are you okay--” They both said at the same time and blushed with embarrassment at how in sync they were. Harry giggled and ran her fingers through her hair nervously as she grasped her dress and stepped into it, pulling it up over her body and pulling on the laces, her fingers straining to make the knot needed. So Ron did it for her. He wrapped his arms around her, stepped forward and tied the laces closed, taking the opportunity to capture her lips in a kiss as he shrugged his shirt back on. Harry's fingers began to button the shirt closed, and pulled back a little as he stepped into his pants and tucked in his shirt as best he could before zipping them up.

“Ron...” _Oh, don't use that tone,_ he thought to himself. _It breaks my heart just to hear it._ “W-what does this mean for us?”

“You mean... what does it make us?” She nodded quickly as she started tugging on her skirt and her eyes looked down at her feet as she saw her toes slowly turning purple with how cold it was outside now that the sex was finished and the temperature dropped significantly.

“Harry...” He reached out and grabbed her hands in his. “Never in my life have I met a girl more brave, kind, and beautiful than you... If you are willing... to settle for a Weasley like me... I would give anything to be with you... My best friend.”

She felt like her heart stopped, those words made her so happy. So she leaped up and pressed her lips on his and the kiss was full of nothing but love, and happiness, her tears making her lips salty but nonetheless intoxicating. When they pulled back, he rubbed his thumb across her cheek to wipe her tears away and picked up his wand, sliding it into his pocket as Harry pushed the door open and stumbled out, her eyes attempting to adjust to the light change and blinked angrily, still not sure where her glasses could possibly be.

“Where's your wand, Harry?” Ron said as he stepped around her and noticed how she was feeling the space in front of her nervously and she hiccuped slightly.

“I, uh... left it in my room.”

Ron snickered and mumbled something along the lines of “Can't take you anywhere.” and stalked off into the snow while pulling out his wand and muttering _“Accio”_ Over and over again until something flew into his grasp and he wiped off the circular lenses with his shirt and strutted back over to Harry, placing the glasses on the bridge of her nose and kissed her cheek gently. She blushed happily as she could finally see his face and rubbed at her arm nervously.

Without a second thought, Ron grasped the collar of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders and she smiled, holding it around her like a blanket. She pressed her nose into the collar and noticed that the must from when it was in the box is completely gone and only Ron's scent was lingering and she felt her heart swell happily.

Ron wrapped his arm around her and led her through the corridors and back into the Great Hall and saw just how many people had left and Ron watched Harry grab her shoes and his hand as they left the hall, not sparing anybody a second glance even if they attempted to speak to them, only spoke curt goodnights as they headed up the staircases together in comfortable silence and to the portrait hole where Harry scowled, seeing that the Fat Lady was very much drunk and she had to snap the password at her many, many times.

“ _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ , for Merlin's sake, open up, woman!” The Fat Lady scowled at Ron and how rude he was but the portrait swung open nonetheless, Harry and Ron jumping through the portrait hole immediately, tripping slightly as they did.

“Damn woman, drunk again.”

“Yeah I know.” Harry stumbled a little on her cold feet as she neared the staircase to the girl's dormitories but halted as she dropped her shoes and ran towards Ron, jumping up and knocking him down onto the couch behind him, tripping over the arm and landing next to the big, roaring fire. She planted a solid kiss on his lips and smiled wide before pulling back.

Ron's eyes immediately fell to the fireplace and then back to Harry before sighing slightly.

“I do not want to say goodnight yet.”

Harry shook her head. “Me either.”

They both seemed to be in wordless agreement as they rushed upstairs, changed into something much more comfortable than their dress robes and went back down into the common room. Ron was down first, laying on his back on the soft couch as the flames painted images over his skin, his toes flexing a little as he waited for her to return. When he did, he saw her hair was almost more of a mess and she was wrapped up in matching flannel pajamas, the colors dark red and black and he knew right then that this girl was completely perfect, no matter what.

Harry crawled up the couch and laid herself down on top of him, a blanket curled around their bodies as she rested her head on his chest and hummed something that Ron didn't recognize as she listened to his heart beat. He lazily ran his fingers through her short, untamed locks as they passed through his fingertips. She removed her glasses and set them on the table and looked up at him a little, her eyes struggling once again but seeing him much better now with light.

“So... This means your my boyfriend?”

Ron blushed at the word and gave a little nod, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“It would be an honor to be Harriette Potter's boyfriend... If she will be my girlfriend, of course...”

She nodded immediately and nuzzled into him like a pet kitten and a happy sigh left her body. Ron felt like his heart may explode at any second as he held her closer and wiggled back and forth happily like a child with his favorite stuffed toy. Harry giggled happily as she nuzzled into his chest and watched the flames dance a little and time seemed to pass slowly.

Harry was the first to fall asleep. Ron whispered her name a few times and then heard a soft snore from her lips and just relaxed as he held onto her and closed his own eyes, his fingers curling into her hair as he fell into sleep himself.

But as every single person entered the Common Room, they would gasp at the sight, make little noises of how cute they looked together, and scowls of annoyance at their presence alone. But all in all, they were left there until the next morning. And Harry immediately decided that was the best sleep she has had in her entire life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this, leave a comment and let me know if you want me to continue this more!! Things could get fluffy, they could get angsty, they could go nowhere, but I would love to hear your feedback!!!


End file.
